In dentistry there are devices for storing materials in the form of individual components which are to be mixed prior to use. Some devices include a mixer which allows for mixing the components as they are dispensed from such a package.
For example EP 0 232 733 A2 discloses a two-component dispensing device including a dispensing cartridge. The device comprises a storage space and a mixer tube. The mixer tube has mixer vanes which are arranged longitudinally in a row against one another, are twisted alternately to the left and the right and are mounted rotationally offset from one another.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,538,920 discloses a multiple-barrel dispensing device having a syringe, an exit conduit, a static mixing element, means for detachably coupling the inlet of the exit conduit to the outlet end of the syringe, and means for locating the static mixing element within the exit conduit to provide rotational alignment of the static mixing element relative to the syringe.
EP 1 368 113 A1 discloses a dynamic mixer for mixing paste components. The mixer comprises a housing with inlet openings and an outlet opening. A mixer element is rotatably mounted in a mixing chamber of the housing. The mixer element can be driven by a dispensing device for mixing the paste components within the housing.
Although existing devices for mixing components are available there is still a desire to provide a design which is easy to use and which is relatively inexpensive.